titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Bakugan Battle Brawlers (爆丸バトルブローラーズ Bakugan Batoru Burōrāzu) is a Japanese-Canadian animated adventure1 television series produced by TMS Entertainment, Dentsu Inc., and Nelvana Animation under the direction of Mitsuo Hashimoto. The story centers on the lives of creatures called Bakugan and the battle brawlers who possess them. It debuted in 2007, and though initially a failure in Japan, the series became popular in the United States and Canada, prompting the creation/order of several follow-up seasons (New Vestroia and Gundalian Invaders), which aired in other countries before Japan. The fourth and final season, Mechtanium Surge, was never broadcast in Japan and instead aired in Canadian and U.S. markets. The Bakugan franchise is a joint venture between Sega Toys and Spin Master, with the animated series produced by TMS, Dentsu, and Nelvana.23 A spin-off series called Baku Tech! Bakugan which featured the characters from the manga of the same name aired on TV Tokyo from April 7, 2012 to March 30, 2013. It was followed by a sequel series called Baku Tech! Bakugan Gachi which ran from April 6, 2013 to December 28, 2013.4 In 2015, Spin Master revealed plans to relaunch Bakugan. The relaunch was later announced on November 30, 2017 to occur in the first quarter of 2019, with the series title announced as Bakugan: Battle Planet.5 The new series premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on December 23, 2018, while Canada's Teletoon premiered the series on December 31, 2018. Bakugan Battle Brawlers plot Main articles: List of Bakugan Battle Brawlers characters and List of Bakugan Season 1 Dan Kuso's life changed one day when cards fell out of the sky and grabbed one, which he and his friend Shun used to invent a game called Bakugan. With other friends, they form a group called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, and then are accidentally dragged into fighting for the fate of Vestroia (the Bakugan's home dimension). Vestroia loses its natural balance and merges with the Earth and many other worlds. An evil Bakugan called Naga was tempted to take the power of the Infinity and Silent Cores, which formed the Perfect Core that balanced Vestroia, but absorbed too much negative energy and thus was trapped within the Silent Core and destabilised Vestroia. So Dan and the brawlers decided to bring back balance by meeting new friends and allies in the other worlds, learn more about the origin of the Bakugan; and facing Naga, a rogue bakugan who seeks the mighty Infinity Core so that he could complete the all-powerful Perfect Core and have almighty power and absolute control over Earth and Vestroia. Season 2: New Vestroia The two of the six Battle Brawlers (Dan and Marucho) return to New Vestroia and discover that it has been colonized by an alien race called Vestals, who are unaware that the Bakugan are intelligent beings. Three Vestals: Mira, Ace and Baron, however, encounter Shun, who was an old friend of Dan and Marucho, so he knew the truth about Bakugan and formed the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. While battling against the evil Vexos, the top Vestal brawlers, who follow the rules of their Prince. The Brawlers destroy each of the three Dimension Controllers that keep the Bakugan in their ball form, liberating New Vestroia. The Resistance part but reunite six months later when they discover that King Zenoheld of Vestal has attacked the Six Ancient Warriors in an attempt to steal the Attribute Energies. The Six Ancient Warriors engage in a 6-on-1 battle with Zenoheld, but are unable to defeat Zenoheld's Mechanical Bakugan, Farbros. In desperation, the Ancient Warriors give the Resistance Bakugan their attribute energies to protect them from Zenoheld, who has the Bakugan Termination System, a machine built to wipe out all Bakugan but needs the Attribute Energies to power it. These energies result in the 6 Bakugan evolving. After losing half the energies, the Brawlers decided to attack instead, engaging a temporary alliance with Spectra Phantom, the former leader of the Vexos, along with his sidekick Gus Grav. However, the remaining energies are taken and the Brawlers rush to New Vestroia to evacuate all the Bakugan. Drago, however, refuses to give up, manages to destroy the BT System by absorbing all 6 Attribute Energies and evolves again into Helix Dragonoid. Things quiet down until Spectra resurfaces again to battle Dan and when he loses, he concedes that Dan is number one and joins the Brawlers, returning to his original self, Keith Clay. Keith reveals that Zenoheld is working on a powerful weapon called the Alternative System and helps construct Battle Gear for Drago. Meanwhile, the Vexos begin crumbling from within as both Volt, Lync and Shadow decide to leave, feeling that Zenoheld and his son Hydron have finally gone too far but are quickly disposed of by Prince Hydron. In the final battle, the Brawlers with Gus, who joins as their newest member, manage to destroy the Alternative and the Resistance go their separate ways. Season 3: Gundalian Invaders After defeating Zenoheld, the Brawlers return to Earth and with the help of newcomer Ren, they set up Bakugan Interspace. However, Ren is not all that he seems to be and reveals that he is a Gundalian in need of help, saying that his planet Gundalia, is under attack by Neathia. Shun is not convinced and discovers, that Ren is lying once Princess Fabia showed and proved Ren's story wrong. The Brawlers agree to help Fabia and head to Neathia to help fight off the Gundalians. Meanwhile, Ren begins showing signs of distrust for Barodius (Gundalia's Tyrannical Emperor) and eventually defects to rejoin the Brawlers. Unfortunately, Jake is captured by Kazarina (Gundalia's leading Bakugan biologist) and brainwashed, so the Brawlers head to Gundalia to rescue him along with Ren's imprisoned teammates (who were imprisoned for failure), joined by Nurzak (a former advisor to Barodious, who turned against him when he saw he would lead Gundalia to ruin) and Mason Brown (a teammate who had escaped imprisonment, and who had also sided with Neathia). Once they do, the Twelve Orders mount a final attack on Neathia. The Brawlers rush back in time to defend the planet while Dan and Barodius engage in their final battle. Ren and Mason's teammates Jesse Glenn, Lena Isis and Zenet Surrow are freed from their brainwashed state after Kazarina's demise. Linehalt uses his Forbidden Powers to restore the war-torn Neathia, while Barodius and Dharak are destroyed by an overload of vast energy and power from the Sacred Orb (which they tried to take anyway, despite Dan and Drago defeating them), which grants Drago new strength and abilities, allows him to evolve into Titanium Dragonoid and granting him the status of ruler over all Bakugan. Season 4: Mechtanium Surge Part 1 The Brawlers' reign as number one in Bakugan Interspace is ended by two new powerful teams: Team Anubias and Team Sellon. To make matters worse, Dan and Drago continuously suffer from visions sent to them by Mag Mel and Razenoid. These cause them to lose fans rapidly when Drago loses control in battle several times, threatening the lives of all the children in Interspace. Shun and Marucho find themselves unable to help as Dan is keeping everything to himself. When Dan loses control once again and nearly kills Anubias in battle, all of Dan's fans abandon him and he leaves for New Vestroia to train. Shun, meanwhile, takes the reins of leader of the Battle Brawlers and charges himself with the task of returning the Brawlers to their former glory. He becomes more and more uncaring and brushes off all opinions but his own while Marucho tries to help him be a better leader. Paige and Rafe show up to learn from them, but find them in disarray. Meanwhile, Dan and Drago fix their problem and prepare to come back. Eventually, Dan controls Drago's powers as Marucho and Shun reunite and join up with Paige and Rafe. When the Chaos Bakugan start destroying Interspace, Spectra appears out of nowhere to help the Brawlers out and destroys many of the Chaos Bakugan. Afterwards, Dan returns, but is out of sync and accidentally defeats his fellow brawlers with Zenthon. He tells them later about Mag Mel (Spectra left beforehand, disappointed in Dan having changed). Shun walks out and dismisses Taylean's words. Dan later has a vision (which is true) about Gundalia being attacked by Mag Mel (who is now free). Dan arrives and tells them about Gundalia, which Paige confirms unexpectedly. The Brawlers dismiss Dan and don't let him go, but Dan says somewhat angrily that he's not asking; he's telling them that he is an original brawler and isn't gonna be cut from this fight. They let him come along and save Ren's home world. Then they face Mag Mel and discover Interspace being destroyed, so they go back to Earth to save it but they are trapped and must figure a way to save the gate, the key, the battlers and Interspace. Just then, Anubias and Sellon reveal themselves as artificial life forms created by Mag Mel to assure his resurrection and succeeded in taking Dan's Key. In a new battle, Dan finds out that Mag Mel is actually Barodius, who survived his last encounter on Neathia after being transported to the dark reversed dimension created by Code Eve. He later plans to destroy Earth, Gundalia, Neathia, Vestal and New Vestroia by sending every civilization to the dark reversed dimension. Dan and Drago have a final brawl against Mag Mel and Razenoid with Drago evolving one more time into the legendary Fusion Dragonoid. They manage to win, but before "disappearing", Mag Mel says that his final demise will cause another disaster to befall on Dan and Drago. Part 2 A few months later, Bakugan City is shown to have a peaceful start as humans have now communed with the Bakugan from New Vestroia. Not all is well when 4 Mechtogan led by Coredegon, who have broken free from their Bakugan, start terrorizing the place. Not only that, but some new enemy called Wiseman has appeared with ancient Bakugan called the Nonets. At the beginning, The Brawlers get confused because Wiseman somehow had the appearance of Gunz Lazar, the new Haos Brawler who disappeared after the four Mechtogan attacked Bakugan City. But it was later revealed that Wiseman was actually Coredegon in disguise while the real Gunz was put in a coma so his negative energy was absorbed. After Coredegon alongside his pals (in his combined form as a Mechtogan Destroyer) sent the Brawlers to the Doom Dimension, he completely destroyed the Earth and New Vestroia. With Gunz back to his normal state, Dan and the others travel through time in order to stop Mechtavius Destroyer from killing every human and Bakugan. In the final battle, Dragonoid Destroyer, who is Drago's last Mechtogan, acquires an infinite power that comes from the bond between Bakugan and humans all over the world, which gave them a chance to defeat the Nonet Mechtogan and send them back between dimensions. Dan's friends throw him a party, but soon discover Dan is missing. Shun sees Dan and Drago sailing off using a boat borrowed from Kato. Dan says that another adventure is waiting for him and Drago, and that he had enough time in the spotlight, such that he wants to let other Brawlers to rise to his rank. Media Anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers Main article: List of Bakugan Battle Brawlers episodes The first episode of the anime television series (produced by TMS Entertainment, Dentsu Inc., and Japan Vistec under the direction of Mitsuo Hashimoto), made its debut in Japan on TV Tokyo on April 5, 2007 and was rebroadcast six days later on BS Japan. Nelvana Limited produced the English-language version and premiered the series on the Canadian network Teletoon in July 2007 and then on Cartoon Network on February 24, 2008. An alternative English dub produced by Odex with all the character names kept in Japanese premiered on Cartoon Network Singapore. New Vestroia Main article: List of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia episodes In March 2009, TMS and Nelvana Entertainment companies announced that a follow-up series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (爆丸バトルブローラーズニューヴェストロイア Bakugan Batoru Burōrāzu Nyū Vesutoroia), consisting of 26 episodes was in production.8 The series began airing on April 12, 2009 on Teletoon in Canada, followed by Cartoon Network in the U.S on May 9, 2009. Due to the ratings in Canada, New Vestroia was extended with an additional 26 episode order.[citation needed] The Cartoon Network website aired a special called Maxus Unleashed, and marks a synopsis about the first 26 episodes. New Vestroia was broadcast in Japan on TV Tokyo from March 2, 2010 at 7:00PM. The opening song, titled "Cho! Saikyo! Warriors", is once again performed by Psychic Lover. The first ending was "Bang! Bang! Bakugan!" by Yoshifumi Ushima, while the second ending was "Communication Breakdown" by Crush Tears. Gundalian Invaders Main article: List of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders episodes Publicly announced through Bakugan.com, the official My.Bakugan.com community, and other media, Spin Master announced a third series, titled Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders (爆丸バトルブローラーズガンダリアンインベーダーズ Bakugan Batoru Burōrāzu Gandarian Inbēdāzu). It premiered in Canada on May 23, 2010 and aired in the United States on May 29, 2010. The Japanese version premiered on April 3, 2011 and ended on January 22, 2012, before being replaced by the Japanese dub of Zoobles! in its initial timeslot. The new series ties into the online game Bakugan Dimensions through the use of special heat-reveal DNA codes on the new series of Gundalian Invaders Bakugan.9 The first opening song "Ready Go!" is done by Sissy, while the second opening, "Mega・Meta", is done by Yu Kobayashi, who is Dan's voice actor. The first ending song, "Love the Music", is done by LISP, while the second, "Tan-Kyu-Shin", is done by KREVA, and the third is "Love Go! Courage Go!", which was performed by TAKUYA. Mechtanium Surge Main article: List of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge episodes In September 2010, Nelvana Entertainment announced a fourth and final season to the Bakugan series titled Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Mechtanium Surge (爆丸バトルブローラーズメクタニウムサージ Bakugan Batoru Burōrāzu Mekutaniumu Sāji), which launched on February 13, 2011 in Canada and in United States on March 5, 2011. It was originally set for 26 episodes but was later extended to 46. While Mechtanium Surge was produced for North American audiences and was never aired in Japan, a localized version aired in Taiwan and Hong Kong, using a modified version of the New Vestroia credit animations and songs. Baku Tech! Bakugan Main articles: Baku Tech! Bakugan and List of Baku Tech! Bakugan episodes In September 2010, Japanese children's anthology magazine CoroCoro Comic began serializing a Bakugan manga by Shingo Maki titled Baku Tech! Bakugan (爆TECH！爆丸 Bakuteku! Bakugan). The series starred a new cast of characters not related to the anime series. As of August 2011, three volumes have been collected.10 The anime adaption of Baku Tech! Bakugan was animated by Shogakukan Music & Digital Entertainment and began aired on TV Tokyo from April 7, 2012 to March 30, 2013 as a segment on the show Oha Coro.[citation needed] It was followed by a sequel called Baku Tech! Bakugan Gachi which aired from April 6, 2013 to December 28, 2013. Baku Tech! Bakugan Gachi Main article: List of Baku Tech! Bakugan Gachi episodes It is the sequel to Baku Tech! Bakugan which aired from April 6, 2013 to December 28, 2013 on TV Tokyo. Bakugan: Battle Planet Main article: Bakugan: Battle Planet In late 2018, a reboot of the brand was launched in North America. Games Strategic game A strategic game called Bakugan was developed by Sega Toys and Spin Master and released in conjunction with the anime series, albeit beginning a year before the anime even started (2006). The game uses spherical, spring-loaded miniature figures, representing the Bakugan, which pop open when rolled onto special metal Gate cards. The objective of the game is to capture three Gate cards. Receptionedit Bakugan marbles have been one of the top rated toys for children, winning awards and selling thousands of marbles a year.[citation needed] The original series 1 and 2 (B1 Bakugan) were smaller, and all Bakugan after series 3 called Bakupearl (B2 Bakugan) are larger and the current size. According to IGN, it was one of the leading kids games for the Nintendo DS in 2009.11 The Toy Industry Association gave Bakugan Battle Brawlers the 2009 Property of the Year award, recognizing the property that has had the greatest success spreading its brand throughout the industry that year.12 Card game The card game is played with a deck of 56 cards, consisting of 5 each of ranks 1–10, plus six additional cards which have special abilities in addition to a rank. There is no suit distinction. Although it's conceptually a trick-taking game, the player who wins the trick only saves one card on his score pile, discarding the rest; this allows for special cases where there is no single winner. At the beginning of each hand, each player rolls one die to determine the target number of captures. At the end of the hand, that player accumulates a penalty score equal to the difference between the target number and the actual number captured. The game lasts until some player has scored ten points, and the lowest score is the winner. Merchandising and product promotions Toys and electronics In August 2009, Digital Blue announced a line of Bakugan branded electronics for the 20–55 (as confirmed in an interview of popular toys marketed at kids) age group. Products include branded digital cameras, alarm clocks and other electronics. The line was released in retail in Spring 2009.13 The franchise generated significant revenue from merchandising and toy sales. By 2009, Bakugan had generated $1 billion in toy sales.14 In 2010, licensed merchandise sold $600 million worldwide.15 By 2010, the franchise had generated a total of $1.6 billion in merchandise sales. Video game Main article: List of Bakugan Battle Brawlers video games On June 6, 2010, Spin Master announced on Bakugan.com that they were working on the online game 'Bakugan Dimensions' which would be released online for all Operating Systems that supported Adobe Flash. It was released for open Beta on June 2, 2010 but the beta was shut down on June 30, 2011 because the season for Gundalian Invaders had finished. The DS, Wii, PlayStation 2 and 3 and many other systems also had a Bakugan game developed and follows the story of your character with a Bakugan who came from the Doom Dimension. It acts as an alternate plot to the series. Other In 2009, Frito-Lay introduced a set of 26 Bakugan tazos in packages of Cheetos in India. The promotion, which ran from June 10 to August 10, 2009, included a contest in which consumers could win other Bakugan prizes.16 Similar products At least since 2016, Spin Master sued Alpha (over Screechers Wild!), Lingdong (over Eonster Hunter) and both Choirock and Mattel (over Turning Mecard1), alleging that the rival toys in question breached the Canadian company's patents related to Bakugan toys.171819 Later, Spin Master and Alpha reached a settlement, in which Alpha would stop selling Screechers Wild! toys in Canada, the United States and the United Kingdom after January 31, 2019.20212223 Spin Master lost a case over Turning Mecard in Mainland China against Choirock in March 2019,19 but the lawsuits filed against Mattel in Canada, the United States and Mexico are still ongoing as of January 2019.202223 Notes # ^ Turning Mecard (released as Mecard in the United States) was developed by Choirock, which serves as a multimedia production arm of South Korean toy company Sonokong. Mattel became the largest shareholder of Sonokong in 2016, and was granted a worldwide license of Turning Mecard outside South Korea and Mainland China by Choirock and Lingdong respectively.242526 Previously, Sonokong acted as distributor and license holder of Bakugan Battle Brawlers toy line and media franchise within South Korea. Category:Toonami Series Category:Toonami Shows Category:Anime Series Category:Titmouse TV Toonami Shows‏‎ Category:Former Toonami Shows‏‎